juggleboxfandomcom-20200216-history
Juggling Contact
Contact juggling is a form of object manipulation that focuses on the movement of objects such as balls in permanent contact with the body. Having little in common with "toss" juggling, it most typically involves the rolling of one or more completely transparent balls on the hands and arms to create visual illusions, such as that of a ball fixed in space. It is divided into three main schools of technique: #Bodyrolling is the manipulation of one or more props (usually balls) around the hands, arms, and body, usually without the prop(s) ever being thrown into the air. This includes tricks such as headrolling, isolations]], and the butterfly. #Palmspinning is the manipulation of two or more balls in each hand wherein at least one ball is always in continual motion. Balls may be transferred from one hand to another to form graceful and fluid patterns, but rarely are they ever released into the air. #Isolationism is categorized by manipulation of usually one prop (again, a ball of some sort or other toy such as (firestaff) such that the prop appears to be suspended in time and place while the performer dances around it, usually in the Popping and locking styles. History Contact juggling in its modern popular form originated with a juggling routine developed by Michael Moschen in the 1980s, entitled "Light". In this performance, Michael Moschen finishes the act by manipulating a single water-clear acrylic ball without ever closing his hands over it. The ball appeared to float over his hands and arms as if it were a drop of water or a ball of light. Some of the various single ball manipulations (balancing a ball on one's head, for example) existed long before Moschen's time. What made this performance unique was the use of the clear acrylic as the only prop, and the palmspinning, where Moschen manipulated up to eight balls simultaneously, without ever releasing one into the air, as would a traditional juggling performer. In the 1986 film Labyrinth, David Bowie's character is seen to contact juggle throughout the film. These manipulations were actually performed by Moschen who stood behind Bowie during filming, reaching around and performing the tricks 'blind'. This film showcased the new discipline and helped it gain popularity. In 1991 shortly after the video "Michael Moschen: In Motion" was released, James Ernest, a games developer, wrote the book "Contact Juggling". James may be the originator of the term "Contact Juggling", as Michael did not have a name for what he did (in the credits of the Labyrinth film, for example, he is credited with "crystal ball manipulation"). However, Moschen coined the term "Dynamic manipulation" and unsuccessfully strove to have it adopted by the community. The style of juggling has received further popularization through instructional materials and performances developed by jugglers other than Michael Moschen, but which refer to props as well as manipulations that he created and performs. This apparently led to some contention within the juggling community in the 1990s regarding whether Moschen's ideas were being 'ripped off' by copycat performers. By 2000 the discipline had achieved widespread recognition and there were many resources available for contact jugglers, such as clubs, books, videos/DVDs and balls specifically manufactured for contact juggling. Contact juggling community The online community presence of contact juggling began with a discussion group in late 1999. Now there are a variety of groups focusing on contact juggling. In September 2001, contact jugglers Ferret and Rich Shumaker organized the first ever contact juggling convention. Thirty-five people attended the convention held in Florida, USA. Two of the attendees were British contact jugglers Daniel Kerr and Andy Wilson, who then organized the first contact juggling convention in Europe (BJC). It was held in Scotland in 2003, and included a public performance to allow the general public to learn about contact juggling. Controversy Some have claimed that James Ernest's book, and subsequent performances that mirror Moschen's original "Light" performance, are blatant breaches of Moschen's intellectual property or copyright. This claim is exemplified by an event in 1992 where Moschen initially refused to attend an International Jugglers' Association Juggling Festival in Montreal because the IJA's magazine published a review of Ernest's book. However, Moschen did eventually decide to attend. To date, Moschen has pursued no legal action against any professional contact jugglers. Video Clip 300px|left